Toi et moi
by MegaSuperPanda
Summary: "seul on marche plus vite, a deux on marche plus loin"


Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas

* * *

><p>Je ne sais depuis combien de temps maintenant nous faisons ça.<p>

En fait je le sais très bien, mais je préfère ne pas y penser pour ne pas me rendre compte de l'importance que tu as pris dans ma vie.

On avait pris l'habitude de nous voir dans cette chambre chaque fin de mission comme un rituel, un rituel pour nous débarrasser de toutes les choses exterieures, qui nous prouve que le monde extérieur n'est que désolation. On pouvait oublier pendant seulement instant nos responsabilités. Pas de sentiments, pas d'amour, pas de liens, seulement un échappatoire.

Mais je me leurrer car, depuis quelques semaines, je percevais un changement dans ton comportement ta manière de me sourire ou de me toucher, un tout léger changement, presque imperceptible, mais pourtant présent. Toutefois, je ne préfèrais pas y penser n'y t'interroger sur ton changement de comportement, cette situation, j'y tenais beaucoup trop, j'en avais le besoin profond, un besoin que je ne pourrais expliquer.

De toute façon il n'y a rien à expliquer. Seulement toi et moi et rien d'autre. Il m'arrivait même parfois d'oublier totalement mon objectif, pourtant, c'est mon rêve, ma haine, la chose qui m'a permis d'avancer, qui me maintient debout, ma seule raison être. Pourtant, dans te bras ma haine s'envole, tes caresse la repousse au plus profond de moi. Et quand tu pars elle revient au galops et je peux que me haïr pour l'avoir pendant un instant oubliait, car cette vengeance n'est pas seulement la mienne, c'est celle de mes parents de ma tante, de tout mon clan, je ne peux m'écarter de mon but. Pourtant, tu es là et je ne peux me résoudre a arrêter nos rencontre car, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas si mal de vivre sans haine, vivre seulement pour l'autre.

Mais un jour, tout ça est parti en éclat, nous étions comme à notre habitude dans cette chambre, nous venions de faire l'amour, nous reposions à côté l'un de l'autre, le seul bruit qu'on pouvait percevoir était celle de nos respirations encore saccader de nos ébats. Et puis tu t'es retourner vers moi, ton regard était bizzard je pouvais deviner que quelque chose de spécial aller se dérouler dans un instant, quelque chose qui allait changer tout ça, mais je ne pouvais imaginer l'ampleur de la chose. Tu as continué à me regarder sans rien dire, ta bouche c'est ouverte, mais aucun sons n'en est sortie. Encore un silence et un soupir et puis tout à coup enfin le sons de ta voix

-Je vais sans doute le regretter, mais tant pis, tu es mon unique, mon tout, le point central par lequel je gravite, je t'aime et je veux qu'on soit ensemble pour de vrais et à jamais.

Je crois que le choc pouvait se lire sur mon visage car, ton expression a tout de suite changer avec quelque chose d'imperceptible. Et là, sans que je m'en rendes vraiment compte je me suis mis à rire, ce n'était tellement pas ton genre de dire

ça, toi qui d'habitude et si bourrin et si peu doué pour former une phrase intelligente. Ton regard c'est détourner du mien et j'ai cru y voir ruisseler des larmes, mais je dois me tromper ça ne peut que être une blague, tu ne m'aimes pas, personne peut être capable de m'aimer je suis mort à l'intérieur. Mais, ce moment c'est fini aussi vite qu'il a commencé, ton sourire revient même si il parait pas très honnête. J'avais sans doute raison ce n'était qu'une blague, il va sans doute partir et on se reverra après la prochaine mission comme si il ne c'était rien passer, car, il ne c'est rien passer. Pas vrai.

Tu m'as embrassé sur le front, tu t'es rhabiller puis tu es parti. J'aurais dû me sentir plus léger, mais c'était tout le contraire. Quelque chose a bougé en moi, une boule c'est formé dans ma gorge. On c'était pourtant promis que tout cela n'était que le moyen pour nous sentir mieux, nous sentir humain, nous sentir vivant. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas si claire que sa, que petit à petit mon regard sur toi a changé. J'étais tellement obnubiler par mon but, ma vengance que je refusais de te voir vraiment, de comprendre que la chose qui batter dans ma poitrine en ta présence qui faisait tant de bruit, c'était mon coeur, c'est toi qui lui permettait de battre. Serait-il possible qu'après tout ce temps tu mes guéri, je n'ose pas vraiment y croire. Tout ça c'est trop pour moi, trop de sentiment à analyse, à comprendre.

Je voudrais courir vers toi pour te rattraper, te dire c'est quelques mots qui ne paraissent rien, qui ont étaient tellement pronnoncé par tellement de personnes dans n'importe quelles situations qu'on pourrait penser qu'ils ne veulent plus rien dire, mais qui, je m'en rends compte sont infiniment plus important que ça. Je voudrais te les dire, que tu me les dises. Mais je reste assis, sur ce lit, sans bouger, je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux bouger, je suis comme paralysé, je pleure, j'ai peur, si peur...

Je sens déjà que tu t'es eloigné de moi et je crains de ne pouvoir te ramener vers moi. J'ai besoin de toi, de ta chaleur, de ton corps, de ta voix, de tout ton être. Je me rends compte que j'ai toujours était un lâche, déjà à l'époque c'est ce que j'étais. Je pensais que le fait de devenir plus fort à n'importe quel prix pour te retrouver et te tuer était quelque chose qui me rendait fort, qui me permettais de tout supporter, mais ce n'était que de la lacheter, je refusais d'avancer au contraire. Et puis tu es arriver avec ton sourire, un sourire si éblouissent qu'il était capable de me réchauffer au plus profond de moi, c'etait ça ma force. Mais c'est trop tard, tu es partis et tout ne reviendra jamais comme avant car je suis un lâche et je n'aurais jamais le courrage de te dire tout ça car j'ai tellement vécu dans la haine et la malheur que je ne sais pas comment faire pour être heureux et donc te rendre heureux. Alors, je me recroqueville sur moi-même en position foetale et je fais ce que je n'est pas fait depuis si longtemps, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Si seulement il pouvait...

-Désoler de te déranger j'ai oublié mon écharpe... Sasuke est-ce que sa va ?

Je me redresse, tu es juste devant moi, je n'ose y croire pourtant c'est bien toi. Aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues mes larmes disparaissent, mon corps se réchauffe. Tu te rapproches doucement de moi, tu as l'air vraiment inquiet, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. La seule chose que tes yeux devraient refléter c'est du bonheur. Peut être que je serais capable de te le procurer ce bonheur, peut-être... En tout cas quand tu es prêt de moi je sens que tout est possible, car le chemin c'est ensemble qu'on le fera. J'ai vraiment était bête de ne pas avoir compris ça plus vite « seul on marche plus vite, à deux on marche plus loin ». Alors, je souris comme jamais je n'est souri.

-Maintenant oui, je vais bien.

Nos regard se croise et ne se lâchent plus. On reste comme ça 1 seconde, 10 seconde, une éternité. Mais qu'importe tu es là avec moi. Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je te regarde vraiment et tu es si beau. Tu me tends la main et bien sure je la prends, elles s'emboîtent parfaitement elles sont faites pour être ensemble.

-Aller vient on y va, me dit-il

-Où ça ?

-Sa n'a pas d'importance, seulement ailleurs, en avançant toujours tout droit.


End file.
